1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems of transferring scrambled content from one location to another.
2. Background Art
Television signaling, data transfers, mobile communications, and any number of other forms of electronic communications scramble content prior to communicating the content to users thereof. The scrambling may be implemented according to any number cryptographic methods and systems, and is often proprietary to the content source. Upon receipt of the content, the destination entity must descramble the signals in order to access the services associated therewith.